thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:442
Following a distressed phone call to Sun Hill, PC Emma Keane and Sergeant Smithy search for Beth Adamson and find her crying in the street. Beth claims Keith Durante is following her again. DC Kezia Walker consoles Beth and reassures her that they can arrest Durante for harassment, but not rape as they don’t have enough evidence. Kezia pays Durante a visit at home to see if he can account for his whereabouts but he isn’t around. However, when Kezia questions his wife, Louisa, she doesn’t look that surprised when Kezia tells her husband has been contacting Beth again. Meanwhile, Inspector Gina Gold is surprised when Borough Commander Adam Okaro turns up at Sun Hill. Adam is supposed to be taking his sabbatical but he wants to see Superintendent John Heaton about the bad press following Janet Fenton’s death – his Zero Tolerance policies are attracting unwelcome media criticism. Adam is stunned to hear things between Gina and John are so bad that she is considering leaving. At a briefing, John informs the officers that he wants high visibility on Antrim Estate to deter car crime, following resident’s complaints. He challenges Adam to join him on a patrol of the estate to judge the real public perception and not that of the press. While on patrol, Adam uses the opportunity to tell John that he would do better to have Gina on side as she is an asset to Sun Hill. Later that day, when flowers are delivered to Beth’s house with a card from Durante saying “I’m so sorry. We need to talk”, Kezia is convinced that he is seeking forgiveness. She believes that, with a gentle push, Durante might be ready to confess to the rapes. DCI Jack Meadows gives Kezia the go ahead and with cameras set up in her house; Beth agrees to try and get a confession out of Durante. With everyone in position, Durante turns up at Beth’s house but, just when it looks as though Keith might confess to rape, his phone rings and breaks the moment – the call is from work and he has to leave. Smithy tries to comfort Beth but, terrified, she says she can’t go through something like this with Durante again. While they wait to see what Durante’s next move is, Jack arranges for a plain clothes officer to sit outside Beth’s flat to keep an eye on her. But later, the officer posted outside discovers the back door is wide open and Beth is nowhere to be found - either she has done a runner or Durante’s got her… Elsewhere, the pressure is on Tony Stamp to prove himself under John’s watchful eye. His day gets off to a bad start when his mobile rings during John’s briefing and later, while busy rescuing a kitten from a tree, youths steal the registration plate for Tony’s patrol car and slash the tyres. Tony then gets a call from his father’s carer – his dad, Norman, is in hospital. When Tony returns to the station, Gina berates him for taking off without telling anyone. She reminds him that his job is on the line – John wants younger, cheaper officers so Tony mustn’t give the Super any excuses to get rid of him. Impressed with the sensitivity John showed Beth, Gina goes to see the Superintendent. They reconcile their differences and agree to be more ‘flexible’ with each other. Gina persuades John to come along with her to the Mayor’s goodbye drinks for Adam. At the reception, DAC Georgia Hobbs makes a bee-line for John. Adam clocks their exchange and realises what is going on – these two clearly have history and Adam warns John he is playing a dangerous game. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22